Blair Waldorf and Urban Legend Bloody Mary
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Blair played Bloody Mary, Sad Tale happened due to Blair.
1. Characters and Some Info

Fandom: Gossip Girls (TVShow), Gossip Girls (Novels Series), Bloody Mary 'Urban Legend'

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

AU of Season 1

Urban Legend

Bloody Legend

Original Character

Blair Underclass Boyfriend Ivan

Billionaire Daughter Lillian

Characters (Gossip)

Serena Celia Humphrey

Blair Cornelia

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey

Ivy Dickens

Charlotte Rhodes

Georgina Sparks


	2. Blair played Bloody Mary

I sat at home, curled up on the couch next to my boyfriend Ivan as we watched some dumb sports movie that he'd put on and was engrossed with. I sighed for the hundredth time as some dumb boy ran with a ball, this was not my cup of tea at all.

"Ugh babe, do we have to watch this trash?" I whined, hoping I could persuade him to put on a movie that had a lot less sports in.

"If your so bored babe why don't we play a game of truth or dare, unless you're scared after last time?" He teased with a wink. My cheeks began to feel warm, and if I wasn't so damn bored of this film, I would have probably been sensible and said no thank you. But I didn't, I nodded at him, determined not to let him win this time.

"Okay I'll go first, I dare you to turn this trash off." I said, a smirk pulling at the edges of my mouth, happy to finally get that movie turned off. He rolled his eyes but picked up the tv remote and switched it off.

"Well, I'm not going to pick some pansy dare like yours, I dare you to go to the bathroom and say bloody Mary, you know how it goes." Ivan replied, a glint in his eyes. I gulped, I wasn't a particularly superstitious person, but this kind of thing made me nervous, especially given the backstory of the ritual. I paused, could I really go through with this? Of course I could, it was just some dumb prank Ivan had come up with to try and make me scared.

"And you called mine boring." I drawled, putting on a show of nonchalance, hiding my nerves deep down, he didn't need to know that I was scared. His mouth pulled up into a grin, clearly my bravado had him fooled, he'd always said he liked a girl who didn't scare easy.

I headed to the bathroom that was just off the room we were in, closing the door behind me after flashing Ivan a wink. I took a deep breath, nothing was going to happen, it was just a stupid prank, I reminded myself.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." I whispered under my breath, spinning round in a circle each time I said it. I finished the final circle and looked in the mirror, my breath caught in my throat. I rubbed my eyes, my reflection was… hazy? I stepped closer to have a better look, as I did the lights switched off and I screamed. I spun around and ran from the bathroom, Ivan bent over laughing as I did, his hand on the bathroom light switch.

I glared at him and moved towards my shoes, if he was going to be like this I wasn't going to stick around whilst he made fun of me. And I also didn't want to be in this house after what I'd done, I know it was Ivan who did the lights but my reflection was still weird. I stormed out the house and headed back to mine, Ivan still laughing behind me.

I woke up to sobbing the next morning. Confused and concerned I pulled my fluffy slippers on and padded downstairs. I wandered into the kitchen and saw my mother sitting at the table, tears streaming down her face as my father stood next to her rubbing her back. They both glanced up as I entered.

"Oh honey, oh my sweet darling girl, I'm so sorry." My mother said, her voice quivering. I ran to her side and went down on my knees next to her, grasping her hand.

"What is it mama, what's happened?!" I asked, worry making my voice higher than normal.

"It's your friend, Serena. Something happened to her last night." My father said, his face tired.

"She was found this morning in her bathroom, str- strangled." My mother said, tears welling in my eyes as she did. The phone pierced through the grief like a whistle, my father shuffled over to answer as my mother engulfed me in a hug, my shoulders shaking over the news of my friend being dead. My father put the phone down and turned to face us, his eyes heavy.

"It's Lillian," I gasped, not sweet Lillian, please don't say it father, she can't be dead! "She was found in the same condition half an hour ago. We're not to go anywhere on our own." He continued, his voice monotone. I collapsed into my mothers arms, my shoulders shaking from the sobs wracking my body. Why was this happening, was it all because of that stupid dare? My eyes widened, it was! It had to be, it was all my fault!

My father lead me and my mother upstairs, there had been four more deaths since Lillian. Jennifer, Ivy, Charlotte and now Georgina were all dead. And it was all my fault. My mother tucked me into bed, her eyes still red from crying. No one was to leave their houses today, not until the killer had been caught. They'd already killed off all of my friends, I couldn't help but think that I would be next, all because of the stupid boy Ivan, who hadn't even called to check up on me.

I opened my eyes blearily, my bladder screaming at me to go to the toilet. I sighed and padded over to the bathroom, turning the light on and closing the door. I looked in the mirror and stared in horror. Standing behind me was a woman covered in blood, her body decaying. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing was coming out, I tried to flee but my body was frozen. Her hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air supply, the last thing I heard before the blackness consumed me was, "Here I am, Bloody Mary at your service."

The End


End file.
